1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to energy absorption devices or bumpers, and more particularly to an energy absorber or bumper formed of an arcuate strip of rigid resiliently deflectable material having one or more circumferential corrugations formed therein coaxial with the radius of curvature.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are several patents which disclose energy absorption apparatus of various construction.
Cleaves, U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,876 discloses an energy absorption apparatus for truck docks comprising a plurality of spring steel leaves disposed in independent relation from a point above the level of the dock to a point below the dock level so as to accommodate truck trailers of varying heights.
Way et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,853 discloses an impact absorbing device comprised of used automobile tires stacked together to form a hollow cylinder. When placed upon a roadway, the device acts as a safety device, warning, or barricade to protect an automobile or its occupants from injury.
Walker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,653 discloses another energy absorber utilizing used automobile tires. The tires are secured together and filled with a liquid and are provide with a blow out plug to allow the liquid to escape when impacted.
Oberschulte, U.S. Pat. No. 1,722,674 discloses a dolphin pile for absorbing the kinetic energy of vessels moored thereto comprising a tubular enclosing structure formed of a plurality of similarly arched vertical sheet metal members rammed together and interlocked with the interlocking joints disposed along the neutral axis. The individual pile members are of box-like section with adjacent members arranged in reverse order and arranged to form a cylindrical structure with the convex surface of the members facing outward. The structure may be filled with a material such as sand, concrete, to increase the strength.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by an energy absorber or bumper for positioning on one object to absorb the impact of the later with another object which comprises an arcuate strip of rigid resiliently deflectable material having a plurality of corrugations extending circumferentially coaxial with the radius of curvature. When positioned on an object, the center of the arcuate strip is bowed radially outwardly from the surface of the object. The strip of material has sufficient resiliency to allow deflection of the arcuate surface of the material inwardly relative to the radius of curvature upon impact to the bowed surface and thereafter returns to its original configuration., In an elongate configuration, the height of the ridges above the furrows allows independent deflection of the ridges relative to one another along the longitudinal axis of the strip upon impact to the ridges and thereafter return to their original configuration.